


La noche del baile

by Kik_friK



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kik_friK/pseuds/Kik_friK
Summary: En el monasterio de Garreg Mach, los alumnos de la academia de oficiales esperan impacientes la noche del baile. Estos jóvenes saben que pasaran una noche inolvidable... solo si encuentran una buena pareja.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Editado y corregido por MisaAbadeer

**Luna etérea, día 22 (madrugada)**

Sylvain se escabulló de la habitación de esa chica y fue directo a sus aposentos. Se conocía a la perfección las rutas que tomaban los guardias de Garreg Mach… Aunque no le hacía falta. No había ningún problema con que le pillasen merodeando de madrugada, al fin y al cabo era un noble de la casa Gautier, pero él prefería que lo viera cuanta menos gente mejor cuando se trataba de salir a escondidas de una habitación que no era la suya. Si la voz corría demasiado, su siguiente ligue a lo mejor no ocurriría hasta dentro de semanas o incluso meses.

Para Sylvain, ligar siempre había sido fácil, solo tenía que fijarse en lo que más podría llamar la atención de su siguiente objetivo. Con los años había aprendido que las jovencitas de Faerghus se volvían locas por él por ser de la familia Gautier. A las que provenían de tierras de la alianza podía impresionarlas con sus habilidades con la lanza o incluso practicando un poco con ellas. Y con las pocas chicas del imperio que había logrado echarles el guante, fue gracias a que les dijo que él había heredado el emblema de su familia y no su hermano Miklan, aunque esta táctica no siempre funcionaba. De hecho, probablemente le había traído más problemas que noches en caliente.

—Tengo que encontrar un nuevo gancho que sea atractivo para las chicas de las tierras del Imperio de Adrestia, si la estrategia de fardar de mi emblema vuelve a fallar, estaré totalmente solo.

Cuando vivía en las tierras del Reino de Faerghus, no había ningún problema si se metía en problemas por ir de flor en flor, Ingrid siempre le acababa salvando el pellejo y eso era algo que Sylvain empezaba a echar de menos. Al llegar a Garreg Mach no pudo evitar fijarse en la cantidad de chicas guapas que había en la casa de las Águilas Negras. Y no solo las alumnas, Sylvain no pudo evitar decirle que sí a la profesora Byleth a la mínima ocasión que esta le propuso unirse a la casa del Imperio.

Al llegar a su habitación, preparó sus enseres para las clases de la siguiente semana. Ya había cogido el hábito de acabar en algún dormitorio que no era el suyo después de un duro domingo de batallas contra bandidos, piratas, duscurianos o bestias demoníacas. La semana que se avecinaba era especial: el baile. Esa noche la pasaría en grande, no le haría falta ninguna excusa para acercarse a cualquier moza que se paseara por la sala.

—Mercedes… Marianne… Hilda… Anette… Será divertido ver como baila Petra, a lo mejor nos sorprende con algún baile de su tierra natal.

Pero todas estas no tenían ni punto de comparación con la chica a la que le tenía puesto el ojo Sylvain desde el día del torneo de la Garza Blanca. A decir verdad, se lo había puesto en ella cuando la vio llegar al monasterio el primer día… A ella y a todas las demás.

Sylvain tenía apenas tres días para lograr que aquel baile llevara a algo más y ya estaba amaneciendo.

* * *

El ambiente en el monasterio ya era prácticamente festivo y eso alteraba ligeramente las clases. En el aula de las Águilas Negras había opiniones muy variadas sobre el baile. Caspar estaba entusiasmado para mostrar sus dotes de bailarín. Linhardt lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo. Bernadetta solo quería que no se dieran cuenta de que se había escondido en su cuarto y el objetivo de Ferdinand era demostrar que bailaba mejor que Edelgard.

—Bien clase, esta semana es corta así que mañana haremos varias horas prácticas en el patio de armas‒dijo la profesora Byleth—. No quiero que os durmáis en los laureles solo porque vienen fiestas, espero que os lo toméis en serio.

Entrenar para futuros combates no era una prioridad, su objetivo ahora era llevarse a un bombón a la cama la noche del baile. No sabía exactamente por qué se había puesto esa noche como fecha límite, simplemente parecía que todo encajaría mejor así.

—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme que se te había perdido esta pasada noche, Sylvain?

—Oh, delegada, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

—Vamos Sylvain, puedes llamarme Edelgard, llevas con las Águilas Negras todo el curso, no hace falta que seas tan formal. Y ahora dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo despierto de madrugada en los pasillos de los dormitorios?

—Uhm, verás, la profesora Manuela me pidió de urgencia vendajes para tratar a los heridos de la última batalla y yo se los llevé.

Edelgard frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente a los ojos

—No te creo, ¿estabas con una chica otra vez, verdad?

—Vaya, que perspicaz, supongo que no se le escapa nada a la heredera del Imperio.

El tono irónico hizo enfadar a Edelgard y esta lo tiró de su silla de una patada

—Eres desagradable Gautier, tus palabras bonitas y tretas no te salvarán de tus problemas por siempre.

Edelgard salió del salón de clases sin esperar una respuesta. Hubert la seguía de cerca y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirar con superioridad a Sylvain. ¿Qué había dicho mal? ¿Tan malo era que hubiera pasado la noche en una cama que no era la suya? ¿Tanto le molestaba Edelgard que le recordaran que iba a heredar el trono del Imperio? Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Petra le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

—¿Estás tú bien? – Su acento y poca habilidad al hablar hacían que se le cogiera cariño rápido

—Sí, gracias, Petra —dijo volviendo en sí—. Dime una cosa, ¿en Brigid se forma tanto alboroto cuando alguien visita a muchas chicas?

—¿Eh? No hacer falta ser de Brigid para ver que eso puede molestar a gente.

—Comprendo, gracias otra vez, Petra.

Sylvain se dio cuenta de la suerte que había tenido de tener a Ingrid de su lado en el pasado. Ahora actuar con cautela se había vuelto una prioridad, aunque el mal nombre parece que ya estaba acuñado y los rumores corrían muy rápido entre los estudiantes y profesores. El primer movimiento tendría que ser sutil, que no levantara sospechas, pero que le permitiera acercarse a su objetivo.

* * *

Por una vez en ese largo día, la suerte estaba de su lado. La profesora Byleth quería que lo acompañara para comer con alguien más. 

Llegaron a la mesa de la cantina, justo habían servido los tres platos. Tomó asiento delante de la profesora pero el tercer comensal no había llegado aún.

—Así que, pasando la noche fuera, ¿eh? ¿Con quién ha sido esta vez? —preguntó Byleth.

—Vaya, las noticias vuelan. Fue una de las encargadas de la cocina, llevábamos unas semanas hablándonos y estaba muy preocupada por si no regresaba de la batalla con vida —Sylvain podía confiar en la profesora, era muy abierta y directa con todos los alumnos, y a más de un alumno le había dado consejos sobre relaciones—. ¿Y con quién comemos hoy, profesora?

—Oh mira, ahora llega, justo después de su clase de baile.

 _«No puede ser_ _»_ Pensó Sylvain, « _Justo de todos los días que podría haber elegido la profesora para comer con nosotros dos, tenía que ser hoy_.»

—Hola profesora, hola Sylvain —dijo Dorothea sentándose también frente a la profesora—. Bueno, he oído que alguien lo pasó bien anoche —su tono era burlón.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Dorothea —no podía creer que los rumores de su aventurilla hubieran corrido tan rápido entre los habitantes del monasterio.

—Vaya, en Garreg Mach no se pueden tener secretos, ¿eh? —dijo Byleth—. En efecto, anoche pasé una genial velada tomando té hasta tarde con la profesora Manuela. Ya la conoces, cuando habla de cuando estaba en la ópera es muy difícil finalizar la conversación. ¿Cómo sabias eso?

—Bueno, la profesora Manuela se encarga de darme las clases de baile y no es muy buena guardando secretos.

Sylvain estaba aliviado porque al menos no estaban hablando de lo que hizo la noche anterior. No quería perder las pocas posibilidades de acercarse a Dorothea de golpe. Por el momento, podía respirar tranquilo y necesitaba sacarle provecho a la situación en la que la profesora le había puesto.

—Decidme chicos, ¿tenéis a alguien en mente a quien pedirle un baile? He oído que ambos tenéis un séquito de voluntarios dispuestos a lo que sea para pasar un rato pegado a vosotros.

—¿Y quién no querría bailar con el heredero de la casa Gautier? —dijo Sylvain confiado. Nunca había prestado atención a quien le iba detrás, se solía centrar más en el objetivo que tuviera en mente más que en ser el objetivo de alguien.

—A alguien que no le interesen los títulos o los emblemas, por ejemplo —soltó al momento Dorothea. Byleth levantó su copa para expresar que opinaba igual.

—¿Qué insinuáis? ¿No vais a concederme un baile?

—Exacto —respondieron al unísono. De momento estaba saliendo todo mal.

—En realidad —dijo Byleth—, yo sí que bailaría contigo. A algo que no implicara bailar pegados.

Ambas rieron. Solo esperaba que no todo el mundo en el monasterio opinara igual, lo cual a estas alturas no era muy difícil. Pero aún podía recuperarse en esta conversación.

—Cuidado no os atragantéis con la comida de tanto reír. Estoy seguro de que en el gran baile conseguiré bailar con más gente que vosotras dos.

—¿Oh, quieres que sea una competición? —Dijo Dorothea—. ¿Tengo que recordarte quien ganó el torneo de la Garza Blanca?

—Si tan segura de ganar estás, ¿por qué no aceptas el reto? La única condición será que no podemos pedirle un baile a nadie, solo podremos bailar cuando alguien nos pida de bailar con nosotros y…

—A ver, calmaos un poco —interrumpió la profesora—, esa noche será para divertirse, y además Dorothea tendrá su propia actuación, estará en desventaja. Se me ocurre algo mejor, yo misma preguntaré a los alumnos de las tres casas si os concederían un baile, y así sabremos quién de vosotros dos es considerado el más atractivo de la academia de oficiales, ¿trato?

Byleth parecía muy segura, esa tarea era difícil. Por mucha confianza que le tuvieran los alumnos, seguro que alguno o alguna no le respondería la pregunta de con quién de los dos bailaría. Además, Dorothea tenía detrás a casi todos los chicos de la academia y probablemente, a la mitad de chicas también.

—A mí me parece bien —dijo Dorothea sin dudar—. Pero toda buena apuesta tiene que llevar premio. ¿Qué saco yo de ganarte, Sylvain? Más te vale de que sea algo que valga la pena.

Había sido un día muy largo y Sylvain, dando por hecho que perdería esa apuesta, hizo una propuesta arriesgada esperando que eso echara atrás a Dorothea.

—¿Qué te parece si el perdedor tiene que ayudar al ganador a conseguir una cita con quien desee? Será algo así como su consejero de amoríos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Dorothea tras meditar apenas unos segundos.

—¿De verdad?

Sylvain estaba estupefacto, esa propuesta no era seria y le había salido el tiro por la culata.

—Claro, que un noble de una de las grandes familias de Faerghus me recomiende como esposa me puede abrir muchas puertas —le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con malicia.

—Sabía que comer hoy con vosotros era la decisión correcta —Byleth había estado disfrutando en silencio del espectáculo—. Me alegra ver que os lleváis tan bien con apenas conoceros de unos pocos meses. Os veo mañana en el patio de armas, y más os vale descansar bien esta noche, que será un día duro.

—¡Gracias profesora! —Dorothea estaba muy animada—. Bueno, yo tengo que ir a probarme el vestido para el baile, tiene que quedarme perfecto. ¡Nos vemos!

Todo lo que podría haber salido mal ese día, salió peor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado Sylvain. No solo había desaprovechado una oportunidad de oro para acercarse a Dorothea, sino que encima tendría que hacerle de consejero de amoríos, seguro que no se lo pondría fácil.

**Luna etérea, día 24 (tarde)**

Sylvain se dirigía hacia los aposentos de la profesora Byleth. El día anterior habían hecho una clase práctica con las otras dos casas de la academia de oficiales y había recibido palos por todos lados. Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar ese día, no podía parar de pensar en cómo Dorothea le humillaría. Y encima cuando llegó a su destino, ella también estaba ahí.

—¡Hola Sylvain! Ponte cómodo que tengo los resultados sobre vuestra popularidad entre los alumnos.

No hacía falta, él ya sabía que esa apuesta la había perdido y ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Los resultados me han sorprendido, en la casa de los Ciervos Dorados habéis empatado, no creí que fuera a estar todo tan igualado. La cosa cambia en las otras dos casas, Dorothea causa furor entre los Leones Azules, realmente ha subido su popularidad después de que anunciaran que actuaría en el baile. Y obviamente, entre las Águilas Negras Dorothea vuelve a ganar.

—¡Genial! A ver si esto hace que se te bajen los humos, Don “¿Y quién no querría bailar con el heredero de la casa Gautier?” JAJAJAJA.

—Profesora, acepo la derrota, pero, ¿cómo ha conseguido toda esta información tan rápido?

—Oh, Sylvain, esa información es muy fácil de conseguir para mí. Soy la profesora más deseada aquí y puedo llegar a ser muy persuasiva —tenía los ojos clavados en Sylvain, su mirada era cálida y amable y éste se empezó a ruborizar—. Solo hace falta un poco de té y cualquier alumno me confiesa todos sus secretos.

Sylvain se percató de que Dorothea también se había quedado embobada ante la profesora, tanto que tuvimos que recordarle que tenía un premio que reclamar.

—¡Oh, cierto! Ahora serás mi fiel escudero del amor y espero que me seas muy útil.

—Vamos, ya he realizado la tarea de investigación, ahora marchaos a hablar de ligues a otro lado antes de que me proponga sabotearos las citas.

La profesora les había hecho todo el trabajo sucio y ahora solo quedaba aprovecharlo. El baile era mañana y tenían pocas horas si querían organizar alguna cita o preparar el terreno para el romance de Dorothea.

—Dorothea, vayamos a tu habitación.

—Vaya, que directo eres pese a tu derrota. Realmente eres un cerdo, Gautier.

—¿Eh? No, no es eso. Deberíamos empezar a preparar algo, recopilar información o lo que sea. ¿No tengo que ayudarte a conseguir una cita?

—Una cita es demasiado fácil, puedo conseguirlas sola. Lo que quiero es un romance que dure toda una vida. Y no hay nada que le resulte más romántico a nadie que encontrar su alma gemela en el baile del monasterio.

Llegaron a los aposentos de Dorothea. No se veía nada desordenado, a excepción de la cama. Estaba llena de vestidos y prendas de ropa que variaban entre elegantes hasta uniformes de repuesto de la academia. El baúl estaba abierto y a rebosar de ropa, y justo al lado había un maniquí con un espectacular atuendo de bailarina. Era una faja roja que colgaba por delante del cuerpo hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto los laterales de los muslos y una tela blanca que subía hasta el hombro derecho, dejando los brazos y el hombro izquierdo al aire. Por detrás la tela blanca llegaba hasta los pies. En la base del maniquí había varios ornamentos, parecían brazaletes unidos con telas y los zapatos a juego.

—¿Ese es el vestido que llevaras mañana? Es espectacular.

—Gracias —sonrió orgullosa—. Perdona por el desorden, no esperaba visita pero viendo la urgencia de la situación este debe de ser de los pocos lugares con privacidad de los que disponemos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces, cuéntame, ¿tienes a alguien en mente para tu “romance de toda una vida”?

—Pues en realidad sí. Se trata de Ferdinand, de la casa Von Aegir.

—Así que Ferdinand ¿eh? —Sylvain se sintió un poco decepcionado. Tenía la esperanza de que le pidiera emparejarse con Dimitri o Félix o alguien de los Leones Azules y así tener una excusa para retomar el contacto con ellos—. Vaya, yo creí que Ferdinand estaba coladito por la delegada, hacen buena pareja cuando él la reta y ella vence. Es una pena interponerse en su amor.

—¿Pero qué bobadas dices? —Dorothea soltó una gran carcajada—. Sí, Edel es genial y probablemente tenga a Ferdinand detrás, pero dudo que sea mutuo. ¿Acaso estas ciego? ¿No ves quien está pegado a Edel todo el día?

—¿Hubert? ¿Su mayordomo? ¿Qué le verá?

—Ay, que ocurrente eres Gautier, es evidente que la relación entre Edel y Hubert es más que eso. Pero bueno, este no es el tema al que veníamos. ¿Qué sabes de Ferdinand que nos podría ser útil?

—Bueno, pues… Tengo entendido que hay cierto rumor que dice que en el baile de Garreg Mach la diosa presta atención a las parejas para que traigan prosperidad en el futuro y…

—Venga ya, no te creo. De ser así, Seteth lo habría prohibido ya para que no se acercaran a Flayn.

—De acuerdo, me lo estaba inventando. Pero eso no significa que no se lo podamos hacer creer a Ferdinand. De hecho él cree que pasara el resto de su vida con la última chica con la que baile mañana.

—Bueno, podemos hacerle creer que es verdad. Solo tendremos que estar atentos y hacer que yo sea la última chica con la que baile mañana, ¿no? Espero no estar agotada después de la actuación.

—Y después de conceder bailes a media academia de oficiales.

—¿Qué insinúas? Estaré ocupadísima quitándome a la gente de encima, no quiero acabar con los pies sangrando de tanto bailar —rio—. Bueno, supongo que no podemos avanzar más en esta misión.

—Sí… ‒ Asintió con tristeza Sylvain—, mejor me voy ya.

Él quería charlar un rato más con ella, si tan solo…

—¡Espera! Tengo una pregunta que hacerte antes de que te vayas. A lo mejor me resulta un poco desagradable saber la respuesta, pero… Si hubieras ganado tú, ¿a quién tendría que haberte ayudado a ligarte?

Sylvain tenía clara su respuesta, pero por algún motivo se sentía avergonzado de responderle a Dorothea con sinceridad. No tenía mucho que perder ya, así que la puso en una encrucijada.

—Verás, creo que ya he pasado suficiente humillación hoy entre la profesora y tú —bromeó—. Así que prefiero hacer un trato: yo te responderé y tú a cambio me dejarás ver cómo te queda ese precioso vestido de bailarina en primicia.

Dorothea se ruborizó. Solo se había puesto el vestido una vez y fue cuando estaban acabando de hacerle unos arreglos porque se lo habían hecho pequeño de pecho. El vestido le encantaba y tenía unas ganas locas de probárselo en cuanto Sylvain se fuera, así que cualquier excusa era buena para ponérselo.

—Está bien —dijo Dorothea a regañadientes lanzándole su gorra a la cara—. Solo espera un momento y aguántame esto.

Las cortinas de los aposentos eran tupidas, pesadas y, por suerte, más largas de lo necesario. Dorothea improvisó un biombo aguantando la cortina atada a una silla.

—Ven y siéntate aquí —le ordenó a Sylvain mientras se llevaba a rastras el maniquí tras la cortina.

Sylvain estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que ese plan llegara a funcionar, si es que se le podía llamar éxito a estar obligado a responder la pregunta que le había hecho Dorothea. Estaba sorprendido con la naturalidad que se lo había tomado. Casi todas las chicas con las que había compartido cama eran tímidas, no dejaban nunca que se les viera la piel o se las viera cambiándose de ropa si no era estrictamente necesario. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Dorothea le estaba llamando.

—Eh, tú ¡Embobado! Ayúdame a atarme esto —Dorothea salió de detrás de la cortina aguantándose la tela del hombro derecho con la mano—. Tienes que remeterlo bajo esta parte de la espalda, ¿ves?

El vestido le dejaba la espalda casi al descubierto y la faja le hacía una cintura que no se apreciaba cuando llevaba el uniforme de la academia. Dorothea avanzó unos pasos y giró sobre si misma haciendo flotar las telas que colgaban de los brazaletes. Acabó posando con la pierna izquierda delante, resaltando el corte que había entre la faja y la cola del vestido. Estaba preciosa, le quedaba como un guante y Sylvain sintió como le subían los colores.

—E-Estás preciosa, Dorothea. Mañana en el baile serás el centro de atención.

—Gracias, era lo que deseaba —dijo sonrojándose. Aún se sentía un poco extraña con esa ropa, pero valía la pena la vergüenza solo por ver a Sylvain sonrojándose ‒ Yo ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora respóndeme tú. ¿A quién tendría que haberte ayudado a ligarte?

—Pues, a decir verdad, a ti.

—Oh, vamos, agradezco que me digas cumplidos después de verme con este modelito, pero no te creo. Dime la verdad

—Es la verdad, Dorothea. Quería acercarme un poco más a ti la noche del baile e intentar pasar la noche contigo… Pero luego la profesora nos invitó a comer y ya sabes el resto.

—Vaya, me siento halagada… ‒ El corazón de Dorothea se aceleró y se cubrió el rostro para tratar de ocultar su rubor.

—Sí, ahora tendré que conformarme con ver como Ferdinand ocupa el lugar que quería tener yo la noche del baile.

—Bueno, puedes… Podemos tener nuestra noche del baile privada —Dorothea le tendió la mano a Sylvain—. ¿Bailamos?

Sin mediar más palabra, Sylvain le tomó la mano derecha y le puso la mano izquierda en la cintura. Se empezaron a mover al unísono, estaban totalmente coordinados. Se miraron a los ojos y se dejaron llevar dando pasos de baile que sorprendentemente ni pisaban ni entorpecían al otro. Sus cuerpos se fueron pegando, Dorothea puso sus brazos cruzados detrás del cuello de Sylvain y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar más y se besaron con pasión. Fue un beso largo y húmedo, disfrutaban de cada caricia de sus lenguas y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban ambos sobre la ropa de la cama de Dorothea.

—¿Y vas a bailar así con todas mañana? —bromeó Dorothea levantándose.

—No, este baile no lo voy a poder repetir nunca. Y parece que ya ha acabado.

—¿Acabado? Solo acaba de empezar —dijo echándose a un lado la parte superior del vestido—. Me preocupa ensuciar el vestido de mañana —se ocultó tras la cortina para poner sus prendas en el maniquí otra vez.

A Sylvain aún le faltaba sangre en la cabeza por la pasión del momento, se levantó y fue a buscar detrás de la cortina. Dorothea estaba quitándose la faja del vestido y miró de reojo a Sylvain. Dejó en el suelo los brazaletes y ornamentos y colgó de cualquier manera la cola y el resto del vestido en el maniquí. Se giró y miró con una sonrisa a Sylvain, que no tenía palabras ante tal belleza. Ella se le acercó y le desabrochó la camisa cuidadosamente mientras le miraba a los ojos. Al acabar, se la quitó y ella lo abrazó mientras le besaba otra vez. Sentía sus pechos contra su piel y le acarició la espalda, bajando hasta llegar a acariciar sus nalgas. Dorothea se apartó y diciéndole que no con la cabeza le quitó las manos de su trasero. Lo empujó contra la pared y se puso a darle besos por el cuello, y fue bajando por su pecho lentamente. Fue a desabrocharle los pantalones y cuando notó que Sylvain estaba excitado no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Se besaron mientras Dorothea le masajeaba el miembro. Sylvain le agarró los pechos y le acarició suavemente los pezones. Dorothea le hizo lo mismo con su mano libre y él no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido. Ante este resultado, Dorotea volvió a besarle el pecho hasta que encontró y lamió con intensidad uno de los pezones de Sylvain. Ante esta situación, él ya estaba casi harto de recibir y la apartó para poder hacerle lo mismo a ella. Dorothea rio y se lo negó otra vez.

—Si quieres dar algo, túmbate en el suelo.

Se sentó en el suelo y ella le acompañó a que se tumbara completamente empujándole el pecho ligeramente con el pie. Luego ella le puso sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza y descendió poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en su cara. La vagina de Dorothea estaba completamente empapada y el olor que desprendía embriagó a Sylvain. Ante tal situación solo podía empezar a lamer. Pasó la lengua suavemente entre los labios, el sabor era aún más intenso y le encantaba. Dorothea empezó a gemir e iba subiendo y bajando su cadera dependiendo por donde notaba la lengua de Sylvain, haciendo presión en las zonas más sensibles. Se acomodó para poder llegarle al miembro también y empezó a lamerle el glande mientras masajeaba el resto. Ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse para darle el máximo placer al otro. Dorothea se introdujo el pene tanto como pudo en la boca, retorciendo su lengua alrededor del glande. Sylvain estaba empapado de fluidos y de su propia saliva. Agarro las nalgas de Dorothea firmemente y logró apartarla de su cara. Ella se incorporó y se volvió a posar sobre él, esta vez de cara. Le agarró el pene con la mano y resbaló sin problema alguno dentro de la vagina. Ambos gimieron de placer, estaban deseando este momento desde que se besaron mientras bailaban, pero no se atrevían a decirlo. Dorothea empezó a cabalgarlo y Sylvain se quedó hipnotizado con el movimiento de sus pechos, se incorporó para poder finalmente lamer esos pezones. Estaban duros al principio pero se fueron reblandeciendo. Podría haberse ahogado tranquilamente entre los pechos de Dorothea, tenían un tamaño considerable. Dorothea volvió a empujarlo para que se quedara tumbado y se le acercó para besarlo intensamente otra vez, aunque ahora era más difícil, ambos gemían y les costaba darse besos. Sylvain le agarró otra vez las nalgas para poder aumentar el ritmo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Como si de una competición se tratara, ambos se movieron tan rápido como podían para hacer llegar al otro al éxtasis. Y ninguno quería perder. La intensidad iba subiendo, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y sudorosos, los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos, el chocar de sus caderas podría haberse oído desde el pasillo y de repente ambos llegaron al clímax. Se besaron una vez más, jadeando. Tenían una sonrisa boba en la cara y rieron al unísono. Dorothea se recostó al suelo al lado de Sylvain, acariciándole cariñosamente el pecho.

—¿Te ha gustado el baile?

—Más que nada en el mundo.

—No me extraña que tengas a las chicas loquitas por ti.

—¡Mira quien fue a hablar! Y a los chicos también, supongo

—¡OYE! Bueno, tienes razón, puede que una o dos chicas hayan caído por mis encantos

—Eso… No me lo esperaba.

**_Un rato más tarde_ **

Sylvain estaba a punto de irse a la cantina, se había olvidado por completo de por qué estaba en la habitación de Dorothea originalmente. Pero Dorothea lo detuvo.

—Mañana quiero verte al mediodía, después de comer. Necesito que me comuniques los avances de lo que descubras de Von Aegir.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿De verdad vamos a seguir con esto de conseguirte pareja?

—Claro, ¿por qué no íbamos a hacerlo?

—Pues, perdona que lo haya malinterpretado, pero… Entonces, ¿lo que acabamos de hacer?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Ni que no sea algo que no hayas hecho con otras chicas, ¿no? ¿O acaso te has encariñado de mí? —dijo esta última frase con malicia y poniéndole cara de pena.

—No, no es eso. Voy a ayudarte si es lo que quieres.

—Es lo que DEBES hacer, Sylvain —le interrumpió—. Mira, hemos tenido un revolcón, y como ya sabrás, la primera vez con alguien nuevo parece muuuuy especial. No quiero que nos tratemos de manera distinta a antes, sigamos siendo amigos, ¿vale? ¿No me dirás que no sigues en contacto con alguna chica con la que hayas tenido una noche de pasión?

—Pues, la verdad es que no.

—¿Y al revés? ¿No habías hecho nada con Ingrid o alguna amiga de Faerghus?

—¡No! No, con Ingrid no. Es muy guapa pero obviamente no le gusto. Y la verdad, no me preocupa, es genial tenerla de amiga… Era… —murmuró

—Bueno, pues conmigo tendrás esta nueva experiencia. Sigue haciendo como que nada ha ocurrido, sigamos siendo amigos y tú siendo mi escudero.

—Ya estamos con eso otra vez. Vale, intentaré convencer a Ferdinand de que el último baile de la noche sea contigo.

—Así me gusta, buen chico.

Sylvain se fue a la cantina a ver si encontraba a Ferdinand. Ahora sí que sentía una fuerte envidia, Dorothea era espectacular en todos los sentidos y se la iba a entregar en bandeja a otro.

* * *


	2. 2

**Luna etérea, día 23**

Aquella mañana se estaba llevando a cabo una clase especial conjunta en la academia de oficiales. Los alumnos de las tres casas, bajo la tutela de la profesora Byleth, llevaban las últimas horas de la mañana haciendo escaramuzas de cinco contra cinco en el patio de armas. Los alumnos que se centraban en la fe recibían asistencia de la profesora Manuela, mientras que los usuarios de magia podían contar con el profesor Hanneman. Pero no estaban presentes todos los alumnos, Hilda había logrado escaparse de ahí cuando apenas faltaba una hora para acabar la clase.

Hacía un día cálido y tranquilo, y ella no quería desaprovecharlo sudando a pleno sol junto con sus compañeros de clase. Hilda se dirigió a su habitación, se puso un recambio de su uniforme de la academia, cogió un cesto con algunos dulces y un par de piezas de fruta y se fue hacia la segunda planta de los aposentos de los alumnos.

Precisamente, a esa hora, estaba desértico, aunque normalmente es un lugar poco concurrido de por sí. Por las mañanas todos estaban en clase mientras que por las tardes solo unos pocos se quedaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Es de esperar teniendo lugares más sociables como la cantina o la sauna o más tranquilos para estudiar como la biblioteca. Obviamente de noche era cuando con cuanta más gente podías llegar a cruzarte, pero aun así jamás había más de 5 personas a la vez en ese largo pasillo.

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, su ritmo se iba incrementando, esta vez llegaría ella primero. Paró en seco delante de la última puerta del pasillo, era una habitación sin dueño y estaba cerrada. Ese era su lugar secreto, bueno, casi todos los alumnos que dormían en esa planta sabían que allí había una habitación cerrada que nadie usaba… O eso creían. Su amado había logrado abrir la cerradura y había hecho una ganzúa para cada uno.

Sacó del cesto la ganzúa, la puso en la cerradura de la puerta y dando un suave golpecito en la madera del marco la puerta se abrió. Cerró discretamente y dejó el cesto sobre las polvorientas sábanas de la cama. Le resultaba gracioso ver como a cada visita que hacía, el colchón cada vez estaba más limpio gracias a las embestidas y sacudidas que ocurrían sobre él. Hilda rio tímidamente y se quedó embobada pensando en las experiencias que había vivido en días anteriores en ese mismo cuarto.

—¿De qué te ríes, bombón?

Se asustó y soltó un pequeño alarido, al girarse vio a Claude, estaba en un rincón de la habitación, tras el armario. Al ver que era quien esperaba encontrar ahí, respiró aliviada.

—Sabes que no me gusta nada que me asusten —dijo mientras se le acercaba para recibirlo con un beso.

—Lo siento, bomboncito, pero tus gritos son adorables.

Hilda puso cara malhumorada, pero no había para tanto, solo había sido una broma y ese era parte del encanto del chico al que amaba. Siguieron besándose, mientras se abrazaban.

—Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí ya? ¿No se supone que tienes clase aun? —Claude estaba visiblemente confuso.

—Oh, eso fue fácil. Solo tenía que aprovechar algún tipo de distracción de la profesora para poder irme de allí. Fue bastante fácil, un amable y apuesto guardia cooperó conmigo para llevar a cabo el plan.

—Ya veo, un amable y apuesto guardia al que engatusaste para que distrajera a la profesora, ¿me equivoco? —le lanzó una mirada pícara, de esas que a ella le encantaban.

—Bueno, no creo que engatusar sea la palabra adecuada… Ya sabes que muchos hombres de la zona harían cualquier cosa para ayudar a una bella damisela en apuros —arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y se puso el dorso de la mano en la frente simulando un desmayo en los brazos de Claude.

Y aquello era un hecho comprobado. Hilda no sabía exactamente si era por el honor de ser caballeros; si era por su labia; si era porque querían ser educados o porque simplemente a esos hombres les gustaban demasiado los pechos grandes, pero siempre lograba sacarles algo. Eso incluía desde conseguir comida gratis, maquillaje o joyas, hasta librarse de tareas o enterarse de los últimos chismorreos que circulaban por el monasterio.

—¿Y cuál ha sido el precio a pagar para que el apuesto guardia te ayudara? ¿Le dejaste mirar bajo tu falda? —dijo en tono bromista.

—¡Claude! No seas cerdo, no hago estas cosas. El pobre solo quería intentar conseguir una cita con la profesora. Quería invitarla a tomar té pero entre sus turnos de guardia y que ella está siempre ocupada, nunca consigue pedirle nada.

—Vaya, no esperaba que tuviéramos a gente con tanta galantería en este sitio.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? También tenías una clase especial con los delegados y Seteth, ¿Tan pronto os han dejado marchar?

—Sorprendentemente, sí. Parece que los tres destacamos a la hora de liderar el frente en batalla, planificar rutas de emboscada y cosas así. Puede que nos estuvieran subestimando o que quisieran darle a Byleth más mérito del que merece por las batallas de las últimas semanas… Pero bueno, ahora que nos hemos puesto al día, ¿empezamos?

Hilda respondió dándole un beso y agarrándole una mano a Claude para que la pusiera en su pecho.

—Ya era hora, me estaba hartando de tanta palabrería —llevó su mano directamente entre las piernas de Claude y empezó a masajear la zona.

—Vale, vale —la levantó en brazos y la puso sobre la silla—. Solo déjame ponerme más cómodo, ¿vale?

Se quitó la capa dorada que llevaba por ser el delegado de los Ciervos Dorados y la puso delicadamente sobre las sábanas de la cama. Recostarse sobre ella era mejor que recostarse sobre tanto polvo. Además, si quedaba luego algo del olor de Hilda, así sentía como si estuvieran siempre cerca el uno del otro. Estaba quitándose el resto de la ropa cuando se dio cuenta de que Hilda se había recostado en la silla, con sus piernas abiertas, mostrándole con una sonrisa maliciosa que no llevaba nada más debajo de la falda. Claude se quedó embobado viendo esos húmedos y rosados labios y Hilda soltó una carcajada.

—Veo que disfrutas de las vistas.

Se levantó, se desabrochó el corsé y se deshizo de su blusa. Corsé y falda cayeron al suelo. Se arrodilló ante él y empezó a lamerle el glande con suavidad. Fue acelerando el ritmo hasta que se introdujo parte del miembro en la boca. Cada vez tenía ya más práctica, se habían llegado a ver hasta tres veces por semana en esa habitación, lo que concluía en que ambos sabían cómo hacer correr al otro en tiempo récord. Claude estaba gimiendo de placer y mirando a Hilda de manera lasciva. Hilda se puso a masturbarse también, oírle le encantaba, sus dedos quedaron empapados, se los introdujo y gimió también. Se miraron a los ojos y ella sabía que la corrida era inminente. Por desagrado de él, se quitó el pene de la boca e hizo que se sentara en la cama. Puso el miembro entre sus pechos y empezó a frotarlo. Con tanta saliva, sus pechos resbalaban muchísimo y le causó gran placer a Claude. Si los apretaba suficiente, podía ver asomar el pene entre sus pechos y siguió dándole placer lamiéndolo.

—Joder… esto es nuevo —susurró entre gemidos—, pero yo también tengo un truco nuevo, querida.

Claude agarró a Hilda por las coletas y le cruzó las piernas detrás de la cabeza. Apretó lo suficiente como para que no pudiera escapar ni sacarse el pene de la boca. Hilda lo miró a los ojos con una expresión entre el asombro y el miedo. Él aflojo sus piernas y dejó que se apartara y se incorporó. Hilda, en el suelo, tosió un poco y se sonrojó. Claude quería disculparse cuando de repente ella se le abalanzó y dijo:

—Hazlo otra vez.

Asombrado, volvió a cruzar las piernas sobre la cabeza de Hilda. Esta vez, ella engulló el miembro de Claude entero y le daba placer moviendo la lengua como podía ante semejante llave. Él solo podía mantener la posición y cada vez le costaba más, las piernas le temblaban del gusto. Hilda emitía gemidos que quedaban enmudecidos contra el pubis de Claude. Seguía con sus dedos metidos en la vagina. El placer para ambos era intenso y Claude llegó al éxtasis con la cabeza de Hilda aun atrapada entre sus piernas.

Al liberarla, ella se recostó sobre él en la cama y le dio un beso. Claude notó líquido de repente en su boca y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era su propio semen. Hilda lo miró con malicia y sonriendo dijo:

—Esto te pasa por no avisar —se relamió los labios y se secó parte de su saliva de su cara con el dorso de la mano—. Aunque lo de no dejarme salir me ha gustado, repitamos eso otro día.

—Me parece justo mi castigo —dijo después de tragar—, estaba demasiado extasiado como para avisar de eso —a Hilda se molestó que el «castigo» hubiera sido demasiado suave y le apretó los testículos.

—Aún no hemos acabado, ¡ahora quiero mi parte!

Hilda se levantó y apoyó las rodillas en la silla, inclinándose hacia delante y separando sus nalgas con las manos.

—Venga, que no tenemos todo el día —dijo zarandeando su culo de un lado al otro.

Claude se levantó lentamente, aun le faltaba sangre en la cabeza y dudaba de poder seguirle el ritmo a su pareja. Aun así, acercó el miembro a los labios de ella y empezó a frotarlos con delicadeza. Hilda movió las caderas sin avisar y el pene de Claude, aún sensible, se introdujo de golpe en la vagina haciendo que ambos soltaran un sonoro gemido. Oírla le devolvió fuerzas a Claude y empezó a embestirla con fuerza. Los gemidos de Hilda comenzaban a parecer gritos y le costaba mantener el equilibrio sobre de la silla. Claude se recostó sobre ella y le agarró los pechos. Apenas podía, resbalaban mucho. Eso estaba excitando a Hilda, notaba las manos de Claude bailando y acariciando sus pezones mientras recibía sus embestidas. Pero no era suficiente, le faltaba algo para estar aún satisfecha.

—Ah… Joder, al… Al suelo —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Y más fuerte.

Bajó de la silla procurando de no interrumpir la penetración y apartó la silla. Se pusieron ambos de rodillas y recostó la mejilla contra el suelo. Claude le agarró las nalgas y subió el ritmo, empezaba a tener la vista borrosa. Sus caderas chocaban, ambos estaban ebrios de placer y en un grito conjunto ambos se corrieron. Hilda estaba totalmente extasiada, notaba cada centímetro de su vagina palpitar alrededor del miembro de su amado y notó algunas gotas bajar entre sus muslos, disfrutó toda y cada una de esas sensaciones mientras se mordía el labio. Claude se tumbó en el suelo y por poco se desmaya. Cuando recuperaron un poco el aliento, Hilda se recostó sobre el pecho de Claude.

—Eso que me has hecho antes… Lo de las piernas… ¿No es algo peligroso?

—Es tan peligroso como quieres que sea, me he dejado llevar por el momento, debería habértelo preguntado primero si te parecía bien o…

—Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que me ha gustado —interrumpió ella—. ¿Ha sido como esperabas?

—Pues sí, aunque no me esperaba tu venganza.

—¡Es verdad! No te has molestado en absoluto, ¿acaso te has comido antes una…?

Claude soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no —se rio—, jamás toqué una que no fuera la mía. Pero no le encuentro nada de malo a haber hecho eso si la corrida era mía, ¿no? ¿O acaso no te lames tus dedos a veces al tocarte?

—Bueno, visto así… Creo que tienes razón —se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cesta—. Ahora me alegro de haber barrido este desastre la semana pasada, te dije que acabaríamos en el suelo un día.

Cuando la temperatura de la habitación bajó y la sangre había vuelto a lugares más vitales, ambos se vistieron y comieron algunos dulces y fruta de los que había traído Hilda.

—Pasado mañana ya es el baile al fin. ¿Te apetece bailar con alguien en concreto? —preguntó Claude pelando un plátano.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta? Me apetecerá bailar contigo.

—No es por nada en concreto, es que la profesora Byleth me hizo la misma pregunta ayer.

—Eso es extraño, ¿Por qué querría saber ella algo así? Puede estar segura de que no se quedará sin pareja de baile esa noche, es evidente que todos los alumnos le van detrás.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero me preguntó si bailaría con Gautier o con Arnault.

—Oh vaya, que formal, Von Riegan —dijo Hilda riéndose—. ¿Por qué con esos dos en concreto? Dorothea es muy guapa, si me pidiera un baile aceptaría. Y sobre Sylvain… No veo porque tendría que decirle que no, todo depende de lo cansada que esté de bailar esa noche.

—Sí, esa fue exactamente mi respuesta. Aunque puestos a elegir, dije que preferiría bailar con ella algo pegados.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó Hilda—. ¡Encima pegados! Realmente te pierden los pechos grandes, como a todos los hombres.

—Hilda, si fuera por ver las tetas de la profesora, preferiría pedirle un baile bien movido y acelerado para ver bien como se mueven. Y, bueno, Ashe tendría algo que objetar sobre eso último, pero no es el tema ahora.

—Ugh… La profesora siempre lleva corsé, ahí ni baila ni salta nada, perderías el tiempo —ignoró a propósito la última frase de Claude—. Mejor me largo ya, creo que las clases han acabado. Espérate un par de minutos antes de salir tú, ¿vale?

Claude asintió, tenía la boca llena de plátano. Se despidieron con un beso y Hilda se marchó alegremente de la habitación.

Decidió ir a echar una ojeada a las tiendas de los mercaderes, aunque estaba cansada del entrenamiento y de haber visto a Claude, prefería dar un rodeo antes de ir a los aposentos para disimular un poco. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que al pasar por delante del muelle alguien la llamó.

—¡Hilda! Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí, te estaba buscando

La profesora Byleth parecía calmada, pero claramente estaba molesta.

—Te has saltado parte de la clase de hoy, ¿verdad? —la expresión de la profesora cambió radicalmente y se la veía enfadada ahora—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—N-no, profesora, yo estaba en clase. Míreme, aún tengo sudor en el cuerpo de tanto ejercicio —esa última parte era cierta, aunque no era el ejercicio al que se refería la profesora.

—Has sido tú la que ha hecho venir al guardia. Es inútil que mientas, él ha cantado ya.

—¿Qué? Me pregunto si ha logrado tener la cita —murmuró Hilda, contenta por el guardia

—No tenemos mucho en común —suspiró Byleth—, y ahora dime donde…

Aunque estaban algo lejos, Byleth vio a Claude bajar las escaleras que llevaban a las plantas superiores de los aposentos, justo del mismo lugar de donde había visto a Hilda salir. No le resultó muy difícil atar cabos.

—¿Profesora? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, Hilda, nada —la miró con ternura—. Mira, seré directa: no te saltes mis clases, ¿vale? Destacas mucho con el hacha y tus compañeros pueden confiar en ti en el campo de batalla. Ahora necesito que confíes más en mí. Si necesitas algún tipo de tapadera o un nuevo lugar donde esconderos, no tengas miedo en preguntarme a mí, ¿Vale?

Hilda se quedó confusa. ¿Qué había sido del enfado de la profesora? ¿Tapadera? ¿Otro lugar donde esconderse? ¡¿Por qué de repente sabia tantas cosas?! Se sintió ridícula por haberse escaqueado y que la hubieran pillado. Estaba absorta pensando en cómo la había pillado cuando la voz de la profesora la volvió a traer a Fódlan.

—Cambiando de tema, señorita Valentine, ¿Bailaría usted con Gautier o con Arnault?


	3. 3

**Luna etérea, día 25**

Ashe volvía de la ciudad con un fardo lleno de cosas que había ido a comprar aquella misma mañana. Estaba disfrutando de todo el tiempo libre que tenían los alumnos esa semana, ya que no había clases con motivo del baile de esa misma noche. «Espero poder bailar con ella esta noche» pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—¡Oye tú! Más te vale no perderte otra vez, ¿Eh?

Miró a su alrededor, confuso. Estaba tan distraído pensando en la chica de sus sueños que no se percató de que había alguien detrás de él en el camino, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención. Era Cyril.

La amistad entre Cyril y Ashe no empezó muy bien, uno cabezota, siempre negando la ayuda que le ofrecen los demás; el otro servicial, siempre dispuesto a tender la mano a un amigo. Poco a poco ambos fueron cediendo, hasta que una noche Ashe se perdió en un bosque cercano al monasterio. Cyril se escapó de realizar sus tareas para encontrarlo y a la vuelta compartieron la culpa. Desde entonces, cuando Cyril tenía un descanso, iba a encontrarse con Ashe en vez de seguir buscando tareas que hacer para ayudar a Shamir u honrar a Lady Rhea.

—Oh, eres tú, Cyril. Tranquilo, es de día aún y esta vez no me saldré del camino —bromeó Ashe—. ¿De dónde vienes tú? Pareces cargado.

—Esto no es nada, solo me han mandado al bosque para recolectar leña. En las cocinas necesitan más gente de la habitual y si no les traigo más madera no habrá ni para alimentar a los gatos. ¿Y tú que traes ahí?

—¿Esto? Pues verás, aquí traigo un regalo muy especial para la chica de la que te hablo a veces.

—Vaya, le darás un regalo. Sí que debe de ser importante para ti.

—¡Pues claro que lo es! Cuando cierro los ojos al dormir, solo la veo a ella. Es preciosa, grácil y hábil con la lanza.

—Ya empieza… —murmuró Cyril.

La cabeza de Ashe se perdió en las nubes pensando en su amada. La primera vez que se encontraron en la biblioteca ambos estaban buscando el mismo libro. Ese momento fue un flechazo para Ashe. Esos preciosos ojos verdes, su bonita sonrisa, los largos cabellos dorados recogidos en una impecable trenza… Desde entonces siempre buscaba alguna excusa para poder hablar de algo con ella. Descubrió que los libros de caballerías y aventuras como «La espada de Kyphon», pese a estar claramente orientado a niños, le encantaban. Y a él también. Esos últimos meses habían compartido y se habían recomendado libros entre los dos y su vínculo empezaba a ser más estrecho. 

—Hoy es el día, Cyril —dijo después de estar absorto en su mente unos minutos.

—¿El día de qué? —preguntó Cyril rascándose la cabeza.

—Hoy le voy a pedir que salga conmigo durante el baile. Espero que no me rechace.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser en el baile? El baile es una pérdida de tiempo. Preferiría poder entrenar con Shamir y Catherine.

—Bueno, habrá más noches en las que puedas entrenar con ellas al acabar tus tareas.

—Sí, ojalá me dejaran entrenar con ellas por las noches. Me pregunto qué harán…

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿También entrenan de noche?

—¡Pues claro! Shamir me ordena que vigile ante su habitación cuando viene Catherine de noche. No se cómo lo logran, pero después de ese entrenamiento ambas acaban jadeando.

Esa revelación lo dejó boquiabierto, no podía articular ninguna palabra después de oír eso. Sí, era cierto, esas dos siempre estaban juntas pero la mayoría de veces se las veía discutiendo en público. Jamás se imaginó que su relación era tan… «cercana». Tras pensarlo brevemente, decidió no contarle de que trataba el entrenamiento e intentó recuperar la conversación anterior.

—Como te contaba, se lo pediré durante el baile.

—Deberías ir ahora a hablar con ella ya que estas tan convencido —Cyril sonaba muy serio de golpe.

—No puedo hacer eso Cyril, no es para nada romántico.

—Chico, no hay quien te entienda, no te la quitas de la cabeza y ahora que te decides no vas al grano.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil —suspiró Ashe‒. Envidio tu valentía, seguro que me sería de lo más útil ahora mismo.

—No haces más que lamentarte. Si te rechaza, sigues con tu vida de estudiante de caballero y listo. Eso seguro que no te sale mal.

—Eso no me ha ayudado para nada.

Con la charla, a Ashe se le había hecho corto el recorrido. Al llegar al monasterio, su amigo fue corriendo hacia las cocinas porque temía haber perdido el tiempo mientras charlaba. Aunque Cyril afirmaba que Ashe estaba decidido, él aún tenía muchas dudas. Necesitaba consejo de alguien que se tomara las relaciones más en serio, así que fue a probar suerte al estanque. No tenía nada que hacer hasta la noche, así que no perdía nada por probar.

Ese era de los pocos lugares donde podía encontrarse a la profesora Byleth cuando tenía un día libre, todo el mundo sabía de su afición a la pesca. Había días que se pasaba horas en el muelle y sus habilidades eran superadas por pocos.

Efectivamente, allí estaba, en la punta de la pasarela del muelle, poniendo un cebo en el anzuelo y con un cubo con varios peces en su interior ya. Ashe se le acercó tímidamente abrazando su fardo.

—Profesora, necesito hablar de algo importante… —estaba algo asustado, nadie nunca osaba interrumpir a la profesora cuando pescaba.

Byleth observó al chico, estaba sonrojado. Eso solo podía significar que era un tema demasiado delicado como para que lo tratara alguien que no fuera ella. Le ofreció una caña a su alumno y le dejó sitio a su lado. Si se quedaban ahí, parecería que estaban compartiendo trucos de pesca y no levantarían tantas sospechas como si se fueran a la habitación de uno de los dos.

—Entonces cuéntame, jovencito. Traes un fardo bien cargado de la ciudad.

—Eh… Sí, así es. Profesora, esta noche es el baile y estoy muy nervioso. Soy muy tímido y no me gustaría pisar a ninguna chica al bailar.

—Así que sólo es eso, ¿eh? Entonces baila conmigo al empezar el baile. A lo mejor eso te ayuda a no estar tan nervioso. Y tranquilo, no me harás daño si me pisas —dijo seguido de una risilla.

El color de las mejillas de Ashe se volvió más intenso. «¿Bailar con la profesora?» pensó «¿La mitad de los alumnos le van detrás y quiere que yo baile con ella?». Los nervios hacían que estuviera tembloroso. Recuperando un poco la calma dijo:

—N-no sé si eso sería de ayuda, profesora.

Viendo la reacción del alumno, pensó en algo más acorde a lo que se podría encontrar esa noche.

—¿Y qué te parecería hacer el primer baile con Dorothea? Ella baila muy bien y podrá enseñarte algún que otro paso de baile.

—¡¿C-como voy a hacer eso?! ¡Es la ganadora de la garza blanca!¡Todos querrán bailar con ella! —la idea le aterraba, ¿en que estaría pensando la profesora? Estar ante los ojos de todos los alumnos justo después de que baje del escenario la bailarina principal… La sola idea le causaba pavor.

—De acuerdo, no parece una buena elección para el primer baile… ¿Qué te parece Gautier? Compartíais casa y seguro que te será más fácil bailar con un chico.

—¿Eh? —Ashe se quedó unos segundos en silencio y los temblores y el rubor cesaron—. Bueno, desde que se fue con las Águilas Negras se ha ganado un poco de mal nombre… Se rumorea que accedió a cambiar de clase para tenerla a usted de profesora.

—Sí, ese motivo es el más probable —dijo orgullosa—. Y tutéame, no estamos en clase.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando los sedales en el agua del estanque. Byleth decidió romper el silencio recopilando lo que le había contado el alumno.

—Entonces hay alguien especial con quien quieres bailar pero eres demasiado tímido como para pedirle un baile, ¿cierto? Pero no tienes que pasarte todo el baile pegado a esa persona, a lo mejor también quiere bailar con sus amigos o algún guardia del monasterio. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo entonces.

—Sí… Tienes razón. Creo que me he replanteado la oferta de tu baile. Me gustaría bailar contigo, pero temo que eso me aleje de ella…

—Ashe… Esta chica te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? Entonces no bailes con ella hasta el final de la noche.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué haría eso? —Ashe no quería quedarse sin esa gran oportunidad. Aquella noche era especial y quién sabe cuándo aparecería otra como esta.

—Tranquilo, déjame contártelo. Dicen que hay un rumor sobre el baile del monasterio de Garreg Mach. Cuentan que si el último baile de la noche lo haces con la persona que más quieres, pasarás el resto de tu vida junto a ella. Sabrás que ha sido el momento correcto si cuando suenan las campanadas de las 12 estas junto a esa persona.

—Así que bailar el último baile de la noche… Ahora entiendo porque no debería ir directamente a bailar con ella.

Ashe se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Si solo tenía «reservado» el último baile de la noche, tendría mucho más margen de tiempo sobre cuándo o dónde acercársele para darle su regalo… Estaba claro que no podía llevarlo encima toda la noche y más pudiendo ir a buscarlo en cualquier momento de las tres horas que duraría. Tampoco le preocupaba escabullirse de ahí ya que muchos otros participantes saldrán de la sala para buscar lugares más tranquilos para descansar entre baile y baile. ¿De verdad si estaban bailando juntos a las 12 estarían juntos para siempre? La sola idea le aceleraba el corazón. Ahora tenía aún más ganas de que llegara la noche… Pero le seguían preocupando sus nervios a la hora de empezar a bailar.

—Profesora… Bailemos esta noche —le costaba articular esas palabras, Byleth realmente le intimidaba pero estaba bastante seguro de que no se burlaría de él si por un casual se bailaba mal.

—¡Claro! Sin problema —Byleth de dedicó una gran sonrisa—. Me encanta bailar con los alumnos.

Ya más relajado y animado por tener una especie de «plan» para esa noche, Ashe le devolvió la caña de pescar a la profesora y se fue alegremente hacia su habitación.

—Espero que Ingrid no se lleve ningún pisotón esta noche... —Murmuró Byleth mientras recogía el sedal.


	4. 4

****Luna etérea, día 25. 20:50** **

Faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara el baile y Dorothea ya estaba lista y maquillada. La profesora Manuela le había hecho los arreglos necesarios al vestido y le había ayudado con el maquillaje. Estaba preciosa y lista para deslumbrar a toda la audiencia, pero una sombra de duda le nubló los pensamientos. Parece ser que el fantástico rumor que se le ocurrió a Sylvain para convencer a Ferdinand de que bailara con ella se le había ido de las manos. Los hechos apuntaban a que un jovencito que no podía contener las mariposas de su estómago había hecho correr dicho rumor como si fuera una leyenda y ahora todos los alumnos estaban obsesionados con bailar con alguien a las doce de la noche. Eso era peligroso, estaba segura de que Ferdinand haría todo lo posible para bailar con Edelgard ese último baile. Pobre iluso, como si le fuera a ser tan fácil despegarla de Hubert. Tampoco estaba segura de que Sylvain estuviera dispuesto al 100% a echarle una mano, seguro que en el momento menos oportuno estaría bailando con alguna chica… O con sus manos perdidas bajo la ropa de ella.

Sin saber realmente como había ocurrido, Dorothea se había obsesionado con el hecho de compartir su último baile con alguien especial. Esa idea le había parecido una bobada cuando Sylvain la sugirió, pero ahora no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Sonaron nueve campanadas y Dorothea recuperó su cabeza de entre las nubes. Las puertas del salón se abrieron para dejar paso a la banda y a ella. La sala ya se había llenado de gente y se sentía un poco intimidada de ser la única alumna que llevaba un atuendo distinto. El salón principal del monasterio de Garreg Mach estaba decorado para el gran evento: habían puesto más velas en todos los candelabros para que hubiera más luz, cortinas adicionales ayudaban a separar las zonas de los lados del escenario del resto de la pista de baile y los instrumentos de la banda estaban ya listos para que los músicos tocaran bellas melodías para el disfrute de los asistentes. El público aplaudió cuando los integrantes de la banda fueron tomando sitio y se disponían a empezar ya con la primera pieza. Dorothea subió al escenario y los aplausos se intensificaron. Se escuchó algún que otro silbido y piropo proveniente de la parte masculina de los asistentes. Observó los rostros de los presentes, deslumbrados por su belleza. Hizo una reverencia e hizo una seña a los músicos para que empezaran a tocar.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención desde que estaba en la compañía de la ópera, pero por desgracia ese día no le tocaba cantar sino bailar. Sonaron los primeros acordes y se concentró en los movimientos de sus pies y de sus brazos. Acompañó el ritmo tranquilo de la canción con movimientos suaves y circulares, dejando volar las telas que colgaban de sus muñecas. Procuraba no prestar atención al público, pero era inevitable fijarse en sus caras de asombro al verla bailar. El ritmo de la canción aceleró y con ella sus movimientos se volvieron más raudos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, habían pasado ya algunos minutos y la canción estaba por acabar. Hizo una última postura, aguantando el equilibrio sobre su pie derecho y extendiendo el brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, simbolizando el querer acercarse a la diosa y lentamente bajó hasta acabar tumbada en el suelo del escenario.

Una sonora ovación inundó el salón. Dorothea se levantó y saludó al público con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Hizo reverencias hacia los músicos y hacia el público en agradecimiento y bajó por el lateral del escenario, quedándose detrás de la cortina para recuperar el aliento mientras bebía algo. Los asistentes estaban listos e inspirados para bailar también, les esperaba una agradable velada.

Trataba de relajarse sentada en un taburete cuando Ferdinand apareció asomándose tras la cortina. Eso era extraño, en estos últimos días no se habían visto mucho entre no tener clase y sus ensayos, ¿acaso había logrado seducirle con su actuación?

―¡Dorothea!¡Has estado espectacular! ― se adentró tras la cortina con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla a modo de felicitación

―G-gracias, Ferdinand ―le costaba articular las palabras. ¿De verdad había logrado enamorarle?― He estado practicando mucho para que salga perfecto ―tenía el pulso acelerado y ya no era precisamente por haber estado moviéndose en el escenario. Temía que él lo notara con el abrazo―. Dime entonces, ¿vienes a pedirme un b-?

―¡Un favor! ¡Sí! No sabía cómo sacar el tema, ¿eres adivina además de bailarina?

¿Realmente acababan de rechazarle una propuesta de baile? ¿Lo había hecho aposta? Se quedó en shock pero para no incomodarlo respondió apresuradamente:

―¡Claro! Faltaría más, lo que sea para un amigo, ¿eh? ¿De qué se trata?

―Oh, gracias, Dorothea, vales tu peso en oro. Pues verás, tú te llevas bien con Edelgard, ¿verdad?

Las esperanzas de Dorothea se partieron en mil pedazos tras escuchar las palabras de Ferdinand. Su pulso aminoró, el calor de la emoción del momento se marchó. Si le preguntaba por Edelgard solo podía significar algo. No quiso tratarlo de mala manera y tampoco había hecho nada malo, él no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos. Pensó qué responderle durante unos segundos que parecían una eternidad cuando de repente alguien se coló tras las cortinas con ellos.

―¡Ahí estás, colega! ―dijo Sylvain poniéndole el bazo sobre los hombros a Ferdinand―. ¿Qué haces aún aquí dentro? ¡Está todo el mundo bailando ya! Vamos, ven, he encontrado un bombón aquí fuera que se muere de ganas de bailar contigo. No le irás a dejar plantada, ¿verdad?

Sylvain se llevó a rastras a Ferdinand no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Dorothea y articular palabras con sus labios. «Todo controlado» le pareció entender a Dorothea. ¿Sylvain les había estado espiando? En ese caso no le importaba, estaba sin fuerzas y parecía que él tenía un plan, al menos por ahora enfadarse con él no era buena idea.

―¡Suéltame! Estamos hablando de algo importante ―Ferdinand seguía atrapado por el brazo de Sylvain―. Tengo yo algo más importante para ti, campeón. Esta noche vas a bailar con la mejor chica de todo el monasterio.

―¿D-de verdad?

―¿Aun no sabes con quién estás hablando? Creí que mi fama me precedía.

―Tienes razón, en tema del arte del cortejo puede que seas la persona más indicada.

Salieron del salón hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la catedral. Sylvain le aprisionó contra la pared y empezó su explicación con un tono muy agresivo, parecía que le estaba amenazando.

―Verás, no será fácil, pero hoy a las doce en punto vas a estar bailando con tu chica.

―¿Estás hablando de E…―Sylvain le tapó la boca con brusquedad.

―Shh… No puedes decir su nombre en voz alta, eso solo hará que todo salga mal, ¿de acuerdo? 

Ferdinand asintió, no sabía si fiarse de Sylvain pero sonaba muy convincente y no le había visto nunca tratar así a nadie. Si solo tenía que evitar nombrarla, eso sería pan comido.

―Mira, haremos lo siguiente: volveremos a entrar en el salón, justo al entrar tendrás a alguien esperándote para bailar contigo. Bailarás con ella y harás como que no me has visto esta noche. Y no te acerques a «quien tú sabes» en toda la noche. Cuando el reloj de la catedral veas que marca las once y media, ven a buscarme a la cantina, ante la puerta que da al muelle. Una vez allí te llevaré ante la mejor chica de todo Fódlan para que podáis bailar juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sylvain lo soltó y le quitó la mano de la boca.

―No sé qué estas tramando, Gautier, pero suenas demasiado convencido como para que esto no sea cierto.

―Tengo mis secretos, tú confía en mí.

Volvieron a entrar al salón, se habían formado incontables parejas que estaban ya ocupando toda la pista de baile. Cerca de la puerta estaba Mercedes, parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo de ver tantas parejas bailando alegremente.

―¡Hola, Mercedes! ―dijo Sylvain acercándose mientras arrastraba a Ferdinand por la muñeca―. Aquí lo tienes, ¿le concederás un baile a Ferdinand? ―Sylvain le guiñó un ojo a Mercedes, ella era tan voluntariosa que le costaba decir que no cuando le pedían un favor.

―¡Claro! Vamos Ferdinand, aún podemos unirnos a esta canción ―dijo con su suave voz llevándoselo de la mano.

Sylvain volvió tras la cortina de la que había secuestrado a Ferdinand. Por suerte Dorothea seguía allí. Parecía preocupada, pero su rostro cambió al verle entrar. Se le acercó corriendo para que no tuvieran que levantar mucho la voz, no quería que alguien les espiara otra vez.

―¿Y bien? ―susurró Dorothea, quedándose a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sylvain.

―Parece que lo tenemos bajo control por ahora.

―¿Parece? ¿No lo tenías «todo controlado»?

―Bueno, he improvisado. ¡Pero funcionará! Puedes estar segura.

―Como no esté bailando con él a las doce…―gruñó Dorothea

―Espera… ¿Ahora tú también crees en lo de estar para siempre con tu última pareja de baile?

Dorothea dudó. Sí, era algo que se habían inventado para intentar que se lo creyera Ferdinand. No sabía en qué momento había mordido el anzuelo también.

―Perdóname, Sylvain, he estado obsesionada con este tema estos últimos días.

―No pasa nada ―la abrazó con ternura para confortarla.

―¿Entonces qué le has dicho?

―Tenemos que encontrarnos con él ante la puerta exterior de la cantina dentro de poco más de dos horas. ¿Te parecen instrucciones suficientemente simples para un bobo como él? ―bromeó.

―No te metas con mi futuro marido ―respondió fingiendo enfado.

Ambos rieron. Se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados, era una sensación muy cálida y estaban muy cómodos. Sylvain le dio un beso en la frente a Dorothea y se apartó con timidez.

―¿Nos apuntamos a la fiesta? Seguro que nuestros pretendientes están esperándonos.

―¿Me estas pidiendo un baile, Gautier? ―dijo simulando asombro.

―Bueno, ya que lo sugieres, no veo por qué no deberíamos.

Salieron de detrás de la cortina con sus manos entrelazadas y se unieron a la marea de gente que llenaba la sala disimuladamente.

****20:55** **

Los Ciervos Dorados (o al menos, parte de ellos) estaban asentados cerca de una de las puertas del salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. La parte delantera del escenario estaba ya bastante llena y Hilda se preguntaba cómo podrían llegar a ver bailar a Dorothea si ya dentro de poco no cabría ni un alfiler.

Los alumnos de la alianza se habían puesto de acuerdo para asistir al baile todos juntos… Más o menos. Raphael seguía aún amarrado a una mesa de la cantina, haciendo lo que más le gustaba: comer. Leonie, por su parte, dejó bien claro que si el capitán Jeralt no estaba presente en el baile ella se negaba a asistir. Y Lysithea dijo que no le gustaba la idea de estar pegada a tanta gente en el gran salón y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca esa noche. Claude estaba ligeramente decepcionado con sus compañeros, pero no quería que eso le arruinara la noche. Aún podían pasarlo bien los cinco Ciervos Dorados restantes, ¿verdad?

Sonaron nueve campanadas. El espectáculo iba a dar comienzo y aplaudieron cuando la banda y Dorothea subieron al escenario. El espectáculo fue maravilloso: Hilda imitaba inconscientemente los movimientos de las manos de la bailarina; Lorentz estaba tan embobado que casi se le cae la baba; Ignatz estaba concentrado en el traje (probablemente pensando en alguna manera de dibujar la tela de manera realista) y Marianne parecía estar más preocupada por si tenía que acabar bailando con alguien como Lorentz esa noche.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando la ovación ya había cesado y la protagonista había bajado del escenario, los asistentes empezaron a dejar un gran espacio en medio de la sala y alguna que otra pareja ya estaba dispuesta a bailar incluso antes de que empezara a sonar la siguiente pieza. Lorentz fue a buscar la mano de Hilda y ella tuvo que contener un pequeño grito.

―Bailemos, preciosa dama ―le miraba fijamente a los ojos, era un hecho un tanto desagradable.

―¿Ser la primera pareja en bailar? Qué pereza ―se apresuró a contestar Hilda, mirando de reojo a Claude buscando un poco de apoyo externo en esa incómoda situación. Éste último se limitó a reírse de la situación mientras se encogía de hombros.

―No importa, otra bella dama disfrutará del honor de compartir su primer baile conmigo hoy ―Lorentz se fue indignado a buscar a alguna chica indefensa o solitaria con la que bailar. Al menos eso dejaría a Hilda en paz ni que fuera un rato.

Cuando ya estaba suficientemente lejos, Hilda se abrazó al brazo de Claude y le dijo.

―Aunque no me daría tanta pereza si tengo que bailar contigo ―le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y le acercó más la cadera para que la mano de él quedara «accidentalmente» entre sus muslos.

―Claro que vamos a bailar hoy, querida ―la besó. Nunca antes se habían besado en medio de tanta gente. El corazón de Hilda se aceleró y empezó a notar sudor en su frente―. Aunque primero prefiero echarle un cable a los que necesitan un baile más que yo ―señaló con la cabeza hacia Ignatz y Marianne. Ambos estaban sonrojados, en parte por los nervios del baile y en parte por no saber a dónde mirar cuando ella y Claude estaban besándose.

Ella sabía que por mucho que la quisiera, a Claude también le importaban sus compañeros de clase, ya que al fin y al cabo en un futuro algunos podrían estar liderando sus pertinentes tierras. Hilda recuperó la compostura y prestó atención al plan que le proponía Claude para lograr que esos dos se arrimaran algo más. Tras apenas medio minuto de deliberación, ambos asintieron.

―¡Hey Ignatz! ¿Te apetece que bailemos? ―Hilda le tomó la mano al joven mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

―¿P-pero no decías que te daba pereza bailar la primera? ―respondió excusándose, rojo como un tomate.

―Bueno, era por los nervios del principio, ¡mira cuantas parejas se han formado ya! ―se lo fue llevando poco a poco hacia la pista y los primeros acordes de la pieza empezaban a sonar.

Mientras tanto, Claude le había pedido un baile a Marianne. Ella era muy tímida y callada, pero bailar no se le daba mal del todo, así que Claude no tenía que preocuparse de que se tropezaran. Ambas parejas danzaban por la pista de baile. Marianne, concentrada en sus pies y en los de Claude, e Ignatz, demasiado preocupado de no pegarse demasiado a la novia del delegado, no sospechaban nada de la treta que les esperaba.

En el punto álgido de la canción, ambas parejas estaban apenas a un par de metros la una de la otra. Claude y Hilda intercambiaron una mirada y al acabar el crescendo ambos hicieron girar a sus acompañantes hasta dejarlos cara a cara y realizar así un fluido cambio de pareja. Ignatz y Marianne chocaron y quedaron ambos sorprendidos al ver que no estaban bailando ya con la misma persona con la que habían empezado la canción. Aun así, siguieron bailando por compromiso a la otra persona y por estar en medio de la sala. Hilda y Claude entrelazaron sus manos y se alejaron entre la multitud del baile, felices del éxito del plan que se les había ocurrido.

Al acabar la canción fueron hacia las mesas donde habían servido bebidas frías para los que las quisieran. Cogieron ambos un vaso y se apartaron disimuladamente de la multitud. Querían un poco de aire y la emoción de que el plan les saliera bien les había dejado algo acalorados.

―Ese par de tortolitos no olvidarán jamás el baile de esta noche ―Claude estaba contento, una vez más había demostrado que sus tácticas eran geniales incluso fuera del campo de batalla―. ¿Te apetece bailar otra vez?

―Pues, verás… El baile está siendo divertido pero… Me gustaría que nos fuéramos a un lugar un poco más íntimo ―Hilda se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa y se estaba pasando la base del vaso por el cuello. Las gotas de condensación se le deslizaron hasta llegar al punto donde debería empezar el escote, por el momento oculto tras la ropa. Tras verla así y analizar la sugerencia unos momentos, respondió.

―Me encantaría, Hilda, pero aún es muy pronto. Sabes que tengo aún pendiente un baile con la profesora, ¿verdad?

―¡Es cierto! ―exclamó Hilda―, ¡Querías pegarte a sus tetas! Que desagradecido teniendo aquí este buen par al alcance de la mano ―se apretó los pechos con las manos haciéndole burla a Claude.

―¡Huy pero este buen par lo va a pasar mejor luego! ―respondió él riéndose poniendo los brazos en jarras―. Venga, no hace falta que bailes si te da pereza, ahí dentro se está bien y la música es buena.

―De acueeeeeerdo ―Hilda simuló exasperación―, pero más te vale que pasemos un buen rato luego.

―¿Acaso no son siempre buenos los ratos que pasamos juntos? ―le tomó la mano y le hizo una mirada seductora. Esa mirada que le encantaba a ella que desencadenaba todas sus fantasías.

―P-pues claro, sino, ¿por qué te aguanto?

Se besaron y compartieron un abrazo. Podrían haberse quedado así y les apetecía muchísimo, pero no querían acabar pareciendo la típica parejita que se aísla del mundo para estar solo el uno con el otro. Mientras volvían al interior del salón, acordaron encontrarse ante la puerta de la cantina a las once y media. Más que nada por si a Hilda finalmente le apetecía bailar con alguien o por si se perdían de vista entre la multitud del baile.

―Solo espero no tener que aguantar mucho al pesado de Lorentz ―murmuró Hilda cuando entraron en el salón―. Seguro que vendrá a pedirme que baile con él cada quince minutos, qué pereza.

―Bueno, así tendrás una manera eficaz de saber cuánto tiempo te falta para que nos encontremos luego.

Ambos rieron ante la certeza de esas palabras. En esos momentos Dimitri y Edelgard estaban ambos bailando (juntos no, claramente) y Claude divisó a Byleth entre la multitud. Se despidió de Hilda con un beso y fue a buscar la mano de la profesora.

****21:05** **

La ovación empezó apenas se había ahogado el último acorde en la grandeza de la sala y no terminó hasta que la bailarina salió del escenario. A Byleth le había asombrado el baile de su alumna, realmente valieron la pena las horas que había invertido Dorothea en sus clases de baile. Ahora seguro que tendría más pretendientes que antes. Al ver que se empezaban a formar parejas se acordó del acuerdo que tenía con Ashe. Por suerte, no le costó mucho encontrarlo, estaba embobado mirando un grupo de chicas. Le tomó la mano, lo que causó un leve sobresalto en el joven.

―¡Ah! ¡Profesora! ―exclamó―. Vaya, no esperaba que al final vinieras a buscarme tú primera… ―estaba claramente nervioso, pero no había tiempo para pensárselo, la banda estaba empezando a tocar la siguiente canción.

Byleth arrastró al joven hacia la pista sin mediar palabra y alzó una mano con la suya y puso la otra en el hombro del chico. No bailaba tan mal como aseguró. Ambos seguían bien el ritmo y fueron dando vueltas poco a poco por la estancia. Ashe estaba con la mirada fija en el mismo punto de la sala, el mismo grupo de chicas que estaba observando justo antes de que empezaran a bailar. Era comprensible, entre ellas se encontraba Ingrid. Le tenía el corazón totalmente robado y últimamente pasaban bastantes ratos juntos. Era de esperar que solo tuviera ojos para ella esa noche.

Tras unos minutos, la canción acabó. No tuvieron que lamentarse de pisotones o empujones entre ellos y eso alivió a Ashe. Había sido un rato agradable, al menos para ella. Ashe estaba cabizbajo y eso le preocupaba a Byleth.

―Dime, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sigues nervioso?

―Pues, no exactamente… Digo, sí, sí que lo estoy pero…

Los músicos estaban tocando ya la siguiente pieza y Byleth observó hacia donde estaba mirando Ashe. En medio de la pista de baile, el apuesto delegado de los Leones Azules estaba bailando con Ingrid. Ese fuera muy probablemente el motivo de la preocupación de Ashe.

―Vaya, sí que baila bien Dimitri.

―Sí, Ingrid es genial ―al darse cuenta de que no había respondido acorde a lo que había hecho mención Byleth, se sonrojó.

―No te preocupes, no tiene por qué ser un secreto que te guste ella. A ver, parece que te preocupa que baile con otra gente.

―No. Ella puede bailar con quien quiera.

―Estas claramente triste, Ashe. Le has estado mirando mientras bailábamos, ¿verdad? ¿Estaba ella triste de verte bailar conmigo?

―Pues, la verdad es que no lo parecía. Parecía feliz al verme bailar.

―Así que las miraditas son mutuas por lo que me cuentas ―Byleth no pudo evitar sonreír ante la dulzura de la pareja.

―¡Profesora! ― Se quejó Ashe ― De verdad que no es eso. No se me ocurre ninguna manera de acercarme a ella y menos aún de poder darle el regalo.

En ese momento encajó todo. No estaba celoso, estaba realmente preocupado de que la noche saliera mal por muy encarrilada que la tuviera. Byleth no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados e intentó darle otro empujoncito al chico.

―Mira, ella no va a estar bailando toda la noche, ni contigo ni con nadie. Lo que significa que en algún momento parará de bailar. ¡Sois amigos! Os lleváis bien, no tiene que ocurrir nada raro porque te acerques a pedirle un baile u ofrecerle una bebida, ¿no crees? ―si ya con estas sugerencias Ashe no daba ningún paso adelante, Byleth ya podía despedirse de su corta carrera como docente (o al menos como consejera de pareja)

―¡Eso es! ―exclamó finalmente Ashe―. Le diré que nos encontremos fuera del baile para darle su regalo. Así me dará tiempo de sobras para ir a buscarlo a la habitación.

La reacción del chico desconcertó un poco a la profesora. ¿De verdad no le había estado prestando atención? ¿Tan concentrado (o embobado) estaba pensando en ella y como acercársele? De todas formas, no era tampoco una mala idea, solo hacía falta que se lo comunicara. Seguro que no era una tarea tan difícil. Con la esperanza de que esta vez le hiciera algo de caso, Byleth le sugirió lo siguiente:

―Mira, yo tengo que bailar con los tres delegados. ¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos a Dimitri e Ingrid justo cuando acabe la canción y les pedimos un baile?

―¡Eso puede funcionar! ―quería sonar convincente pero seguía nervioso. Con un poco de suerte Ingrid también lo estaría y eso equilibraba la balanza.

Cuando acabó la canción, Dimitri e Ingrid se dirigían hacia el resto de Leones Azules que habían asistido al baile. Byleth logró captar la atención de Dimitri antes de que pudieran reunirse con sus compañeros.

―¡Profesora! Hace una preciosa noche, ¿verdad?

Byleth agarró la mano del delegado y con un giro rápido estaban ya ambos en la pista. Dimitri, desconcertado, simplemente accedió a bailar ante el ímpetu de la maestra. Lo que dejó a Ingrid y Ashe en una situación un tanto inesperada para los jóvenes.

―Eh, hola, Ingrid ―dijo Ashe después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

―Hola, Ashe. ¿La profesora baila muy bien, no crees?

―S-¡Sí! Baila muy bien ―las dudas nublaron los pensamientos de Ashe. ¿Se estaba fijando en Byleth y no en él? Por una vez que creía que había logrado impresionarla…

―Entonces, ¿te apetece que bailemos?

La sonrisa de Ingrid le despejó todas las dudas y asintió. La siguió de cerca hasta que ella paró y se giró de golpe, ofreciéndole su mano izquierda para empezar el baile. Ashe la tomó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y al incorporarse se acercó a ella y le puso la mano izquierda en la cintura. Le temblaban los brazos de los nervios, ¡al fin iban a bailar! Los músicos entonaron los primeros acordes de la canción y se pusieron ambos en movimiento. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca, Ashe se fijó en que Ingrid iba maquillada, llevaba un poco de colorete y los labios pintados. Eran unos detalles pequeños, pero el cambio era fácil de percibir. Sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban bajo las velas como joyas. Notó que se le calentaban las mejillas y temía que ella se percatara de su rubor. A medida que iba avanzando la canción se iban pegando cada vez más, no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos y estaban tan bien sincronizados que no se pisaron ni tropezaron en la duración de toda la pieza.

La canción acabó. Para sorpresa de ambos ya que parecía que hubieran pasado solo unos pocos segundos. Con una sonrisa boba en sus caras, ambos se fueron hacia la mesa donde habían servido bebidas y buscaron un rincón de la sala donde poder descansar a solas. No se habían dicho nada desde antes de empezar a bailar, así que Ashe intentó romper el hielo.

―Te queda bien el maquillaje que te has puesto hoy, me gusta cómo te queda el colorete.

Ingrid se sonrojó y con un hilo de voz dijo:

―No… No llevo colorete… Annette me ha puesto sólo pintalabios y algo de sombra…

―Ah… ¡Discúlpame! Es que normalmente no tienes las mejillas tan rosadas y…

―Gracias, Ashe ―le dedicó una gran sonrisa―. No me gusta mucho maquillarme. Y justo me has dicho algo bonito de mí que no es gracias al maquillaje.

Tras la metedura de pata no se atrevía a seguir hablando, aunque ya más que nervios lo que sentía era una tremenda vergüenza. Agarraba su vaso con fuerza y daba algún que otro sorbo cuando ella rompió su silencio.

―Oye, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos luego fuera? Ya he bailado con casi toda la gente con la que quería bailar y…

Ashe se atragantó al oír eso, no podía creerse que ella quisiera marcharse del baile también. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para ir a buscar su regalo y dárselo en un lugar mas tranquilo!

―¡¿Estás bien?! ―preguntó Ingrid―. No te me vayas a ahogar ahora, que aún queda mucha noche por delante.

Recuperando el aliento Ashe asintió con la cabeza y finalmente habló.

―Entonces, ¿dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

―Supongo que en las escaleras de delante de la cantina no habrá mucha gente ―pensó Ingrid en voz alta―. Esa puerta estará probablemente cerrada ya que están sacando las bebidas por la puerta interior.

―Suena bien, la mayoría de los alumnos estarán por aquí cerca y esas escaleras no deberían ser muy concurridas ―Ashe se asomó al exterior del salón para mirar la hora en el reloj de la catedral―. Ahora son las nueve y media, ¿nos vemos allí a las once y media? ―quería darle su regalo en un lugar tranquilo, sí, pero también quería estar bailando con ella a las doce en punto.

Poco a poco se habían ido acercando, en parte era a causa de la música, necesitaban estar cerca para entenderse. Y notaban el aliento del otro al hablar. Ingrid se decidió a darle un abrazo y le susurró al oído:

―Voy a ir a bailar con Annette. Te espero luego afuera, no llegues tarde.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. Ashe se quedó embelesado. Y por poco deja caer al suelo el vaso que aún sujetaba. Cuando recuperó un poco el sentido se acarició la mejilla donde acababa de besarle. El corazón jamás le había latido tan rápido ni las mariposas de su estómago habían tenido antes tanta fuerza. Sonrió y supo que aquella noche no podía salir ya nada mal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corregido y editado por @MisaAbadeer


	5. 5

**Luna etérea, día 25. 23:25**

Era una noche tranquila pese al baile que se estaba celebrando. La luz de la luna bañaba las paredes y suelos de los jardines exteriores del monasterio y, a la distancia, se oían las melodías que estaban tocando para el deleite de los asistentes de la fiesta. Pero eso era en una zona totalmente distinta del recinto, alguien se acercaba a la cantina. Ingrid había decidido llegar un poco antes de la hora acordada, sabía que Ashe era siempre puntual y temía que el joven llevara ya esperándola una eternidad. Ya había dejado atrás los jardines adyacentes a la as aulas de la academia de oficiales y estaba a escasos metros del punto de encuentro. El corazón se le aceleró. Por fin podrían estar a solas. Ingrid estaba disfrutando mucho de la noche con Annette y Mercedes, pero también se moría de ganas de pasar lo que quedaba de noche con Ashe. Llegó ante la puerta de la cantina y vio a una figura masculina de pie en las escaleras. «¿Es Ashe?». Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la figura se le acercó corriendo y se detuvo en seco a escasos metros de ella. Ingrid se sobresaltó y se puso en guardia.

―Disculpa mis modales, no quería asustarte. Buscaba a… «La mejor chica del monasterio» ―Ferdinand hablaba con voz calmada, pero se le veía tenso―. ¿No sabrás por casualidad dónde encontrarla?

«¡¿Qué está haciendo Ferdinand Von Aegir aquí?! ¿Está intentando cortejarme? ¡Si apenas hemos hablado!» Ingrid seguía con la guardia alta, se había llevado un buen susto.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando y no estoy interesada en que me pongas un dedo encima. ¿Por qué has venido corriendo hacia mí, de noche, en un lugar apartado del resto de la gente?

Ingrid soltó un bufido y sin esperar respuesta trató de marcharse por donde había venido. Al girar la esquina chocó de lleno con Claude.

―Vaya, perdona. Estaba algo distraído. ¿Estás bien? Parece que tienes prisa.

Claude la había agarrado para evitar que cayera al suelo. Una vez hubo recuperado el equilibrio, Ingrid le agradeció el gesto y preguntó:

―¿Qué?, ¿tú también estás buscando a «La mejor chica del monasterio»? ―su tono era claramente irónico. Había quedado con un chico en un lugar tranquilo y apartado y se habían presentado dos más con los que apenas había interactuado. Quería irse ya de allí o, en su defecto, quería que llegara Ashe. Mientras charlaban, Ferdinand se les acercó con curiosidad.

―¿No sabréis donde está Sylvain por casualidad? Veréis, teníamos que encontrarnos aquí y…

―¡¿También va a venir Sylvain?! ―Ingrid no le dejó terminar la frase, pronto habría allí tres hombres y ninguno era con el que había quedado. Le sabía mal por Ashe, pero esa situación estaba totalmente fuera de su control y los nervios que sentía desde que salió del salón no ayudaban tampoco. Prefería dejar plantado a Ashe y aclararle lo que había ocurrido a la mañana siguiente, sería solo un malentendido y probablemente fuera una situación más fácil de arreglar que en la que estaba ahora.

Antes de que pudiera encaminarse hacia cualquier otro sitio, alguien se estaba acercando hacia ellos, gritando.

―¡Claude! ¿Se puede saber qué hacen estos dos aquí también? ―Hilda le pellizcó la mejilla a Claude cuando se acercó―. ¿Estáis teniendo aquí una fiesta privada o qué?

―Hola, bombón. Verás, Ferdinand asegura que su cama es muy cómoda y que está dispuesto a dejarnos su habitación, e Ingrid dice que le parezco arrebatador.

Esa afirmación hizo que Ingrid se sonrojara de la vergüenza. Se disponía a quejarse cuando Ferdinand se le avanzó a exponer su queja.

―Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no sé cómo he podido hacerle caso a Gautier. Claramente me ha tomado el pelo y aquí no se va a presentar nadie con quien yo quería bailar hoy. No quiero saber nada de qué tiene que pasar aquí, me vuelvo al salón. Adiós.

Ferdinand se marchó enfadado en dirección a las aulas para llegar así al salón donde estaba teniendo lugar el baile. Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Hilda se acercó a Ingrid.

―Verás, no me molestaría que te quedaras con nosotros pero… Es que hoy es una noche especial…

―¡N-no! ¡Yo estoy esperando a alguien! ―le costaba articular las palabras, lo que había dicho antes Claude sobre ella aún le afectaba. 

En ese momento Sylvain apareció subiendo las escaleras que venían desde el estanque. Justo detrás de él llegó Dorothea. Claude y Hilda ataron cabos erróneamente en su cabeza y miraron ambos a Ingrid con picardía.

―¿Estamos en alguna especie de rincón de intercambio? ―bromeó Claude.

―Ni se te ocurra repetir eso, Claude ―espetó Dorothea ―. Esperábamos encontrar a alguien más aquí.

―Vaya, no había oído eso en toda la noche ―murmuró Hilda.

Los cinco presentes querían sacar en claro la situación que estaba ocurriendo allí cuando de repente alguien llegó corriendo desde las habitaciones. Ashe se quedó perplejo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, jadeando. No esperaba encontrarse allí a nadie más que Ingrid. Ciertamente, eso no parecía un lugar tranquilo ni solitario donde poder darle un regalo. Ingrid se acercó a Ashe y le agarró por el brazo. Se lo llevó a rastras en silencio por dónde había llegado el chico hacía pocos segundos. Los compañeros restantes intercambiaron miradas, confundidos. Hilda le dio un par de codazos a Claude y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la pareja que acababa de irse.

―Sí, sí, es evidente que ese par querían algo de intimidad ―Claude rompió el silencio cuando Ingrid se había llevado a Ashe ya bastante lejos―. De hecho, nosotros también deberíamos irnos. Esta velada solo acaba de empezar.

Le ofreció el brazo a Hilda y la miró con dulzura, la puerta de la cantina parecía un lugar más concurrido del que esperaban y ahí ya no se les había perdido nada. Se dirigieron también a las escaleras que llevaban a el piso superior de los aposentos, dejando a Dorothea y Sylvain solos. Se sentaron en las escaleras a esperar que llegara Ferdinand. Tras unos minutos Dorothea dijo con preocupación:

―Suele ser puntual… Es un tipo muy recto y elegante. Si le has prometido un baile con Edelgard no llegará tarde. ¿Seguro que vendrá?

―Bueno, siempre queda la opción de que haya hecho caso omiso a lo que le dije… O incluso que se haya ido ya, ¿has visto cuanta gente había aquí hace un momento? Seguro que eso lo ha ahuyentado.

―Sí, puede que tengas razón ―Dorothea apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sylvain y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

―¿Quieres que volvamos dentro? Con un poco de suerte, aún podrías pedirle un baile.

―Eso no va a funcionar, se ha creído tanto lo de bailar a las doce que ahora debe de estar pegado a los talones de Edelgard. Además, estoy cansada ya y no quiero ser su segundo plato cuando se dé cuenta de que ella no se va a despegar de Hubert.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―asintió Sylvain―. Para bailar con desgana mejor no hacerlo con nadie, y menos si es por un rumor que inventamos hace menos de una semana.

Ambos rieron. Hace menos de una semana ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que acabarían el baile juntos, aunque sin bailar. El objetivo de Sylvain hubiera sido probablemente alguna chica dispuesta a encariñarse con él por una noche mientras que Dorothea no tenía ningún otro plan para después de la actuación. Al fin y al cabo, el objetivo del baile de Garreg Mach es hacer que los alumnos y residentes se lo pasen bien y guarden un feliz recuerdo de la noche, cosa que Dorothea y Sylvain habían logrado.

* * *

Ingrid estaba arrastrando a Ashe escaleras arriba. Paró cuando llegaron ante la puerta que quedaba justo delante de las escaleras, era su habitación. Ashe seguía en silencio y rojo como un tomate, en parte por el cansancio de haber llegado corriendo antes y en parte de los nervios que sentía por estar a solas con Ingrid y a punto de confesársele. Ingrid también estaba nerviosa, su corazón estaba acelerado. Había pasado mucha vergüenza por culpa de Claude y huir de allí había sido como un acto reflejo, no porque no quisiera que la vieran con Ashe, solo quería estar a solas con él. Los dos jóvenes estaban callados, habían pasado muchos ratos a solas antes, pero hoy era totalmente distinto. Finalmente Ingrid decidió romper el hielo.

―Discúlpame, Ashe, no sabía que la puerta de la cantina era un lugar de reunión… Tendría que haber pensado un lugar más discreto como mi habitación o…

―¡E-está bien! ―Ashe se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si la chica que le gustaba le hubiera citado en su habitación durante la noche del baile― No te preocupes, no podías saber eso ―dijo desviando el tema, pese a estar ahora mismo en la situación que él temía.

―Y ahora que me fijo, ¿Qué traes ahí? ―Ingrid señaló con curiosidad el paquete que llevaba Ashe en las manos.

―¡Es para ti! ―el joven bajó la cabeza y le entregó a Ingrid un paquete envuelto en una simple pero suave tela―. Es un regalo… Para ti.

Ingrid desenvolvió el paquete y contempló asombrada la portada del libro. En ella había un caballero montado en su corcel y alzando la espada en el aire. El detalle de la armadura era increíble, y tanto la encuadernación como el estado de las paginas era muy bueno.

―Oh, Ashe… Es increíble… No hacía falta, ¿Por qué me regalas esto?

―Pues la verdad, Ingrid, yo te…

Ambos escucharon pasos en las escaleras que tenían detrás. Ingrid estaba harta de tener que cruzarse con gente esa noche y tiró del cuello de la chaqueta de Ashe con fuerza y lo metió en la habitación. Una vez dentro, lo empujó contra la puerta para cerrarla y pegó la oreja contra ésta, dejando atrapado sin querer al joven. A través de la puerta escucharon los pasos que subían alegremente las escaleras.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres que vayamos a tu habitación? Aún podemos ir a la del fondo, como siempre.

―No, hoy no me apetece estar rodeada de polvo. Además, las habitaciones están aún vacías y puedes contar con que algunas lo estarán toda la noche o también tendrán dos inquilinos.

―Sí, supongo que tienes razón, qué lista eres.

Se escuchó una sonora cachetada seguida de una risilla de Hilda y los pasos se perdieron por el pasillo. Ingrid suspiró aliviada, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ashe, que seguía aprisionado entre la puerta e Ingrid y tan sonrojado que no se le distinguían las pecas que tenía en la cara. Al darse cuenta de eso dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara con el libro.

―¡Ashe! Oh, por la Diosa, discúlpame. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

―Sí, estoy bien… Mejor que nunca, jeje ―rio de manera nerviosa―. No quería molestar, de verdad. Ya me dirás qué te parece el libro.

―¡Eso es! ¡El libro! Muchas gracias Ashe, tengo ganas de leerlo ya. ¿Por qué decías que me lo regalabas?

El corazón de Ashe no podía latir ya más rápido, esa noche habían ocurrido muchas cosas inesperadas y justo hasta hace unos segundos estaban ambos pegados. Reunió tantas fuerzas como pudo para superar su vergüenza y no tartamudear y dijo:

―Es un regalo para decirte «Te quiero, Ingrid».

Ingrid no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto había cambiado la situación en la que estaban. El chico que le gustaba le había hecho un regalo precioso después de que hubieran bailado juntos, se había maquillado por insistencia de Annette, aunque quería impresionarle a él también, y habían pasado dos situaciones embarazosas seguidas. El sentimiento era correspondido e Ingrid se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó. Sintió que en ese momento todo lo que les había ocurrido había valido la pena. Ambos notaban su corazón martilleándoles el pecho y, probablemente, también sentían el del otro. Aflojó un poco el abrazo, miró a Ashe a los ojos y susurró:

―Yo también te quiero, Ashe.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso y notaron un gran alivio. Notaron las comisuras de los labios del otro elevarse, los dos sonrieron de felicidad por encontrar sus sentimientos correspondidos. Se quedaron unos minutos más abrazados, mientras se besaban. Ingrid notaba que Ashe estaba tembloroso.

―¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tienes frío?

―Sí, creo que sí ―mintió Ashe, que en realidad temblaba a causa de los nervios.

Ingrid se apartó y se fue a dejar el libro sobre la mesa. Al girarse hacia Ashe, se había desabrochado su uniforme. Y le hizo a Ashe un gesto para que se acercara. Lo abrazó otra vez y le susurró al oído:

―Bajo las mantas no pasaras frio.

Ashe se desabrochó sus ropajes con timidez, seguían temblándole las manos. Estaba también distraído observando como Ingrid estaba dejando las botas y la falda sobre el baúl de su cuarto y se quedaba en ropa interior. Su piel pálida parecía brillar con la escasa luz lunar que entraba por la ventana. La siguió con los ojos hasta que se metió bajo las sabanas y se dio cuenta de que seguía aún con la mayoría de ropa puesta. Se apresuró a quitársela bajo la atenta mirada de Ingrid, que contemplaba la piel salpicada de pecas del joven. Bajo la ropa ocultaba un físico sorprendentemente en forma, aunque era de esperar después de los entrenamientos de batalla en la academia. Una vez desnudo, Ashe se tumbó al lado de ella y se cubrió con las mantas. Ingrid le abrazó, la sensación era muy cálida, la piel de ambos unida y el tacto de las sabanas hicieron que se relajara y no temblaba tanto.

―¿Ves? Ya te dije que aquí dentro estarías mejor.

Ingrid se colocó sobre Ashe y le acarició con suavidad el pecho, haciendo bailar sus dedos con cada detalle que se encontraba. Notó que Ashe estaba excitado y se sorprendió de causar ese efecto tan tapido, seguro que él estaba muriéndose de vergüenza. Se incorporó para librarse de los pocos ropajes que le quedaban y contempló la cara de sorpresa de Ashe. El joven no sabía qué hacer o cómo seguir y ella se tumbó sobre él. Notar los pechos desnudos de Ingrid sobre su piel le excitó aún más y temía que eso le molestara.

―T-también puedes tocar si qu-quieres ―la voz de Ingrid se entrecortó al decir eso, le daba aún un poco de vergüenza esa situación por muy enamorada que estuviera o por muy agradable que fuera.

Ashe tragó saliva y bajó sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta que llegó a sus nalgas. Ingrid se estremeció y abrió sus piernas para que quedaran una a cada lado de la cadera del joven. Entonces Ashe notó que Ingrid se había posado de manera que su vagina estaba sobre su miembro y estaba sorprendentemente húmeda. Ingrid, sentada sobre su miembro, se movía lentamente arriba y abajo empapando totalmente al chico. Ashe estaba ayudando a ese movimiento inconscientemente, era demasiado agradable y se estaba dejando llevar apretándole las nalgas.

Ambos estaban jadeando, de vez en cuando soltaban algún gemido y sus zonas intimas estaban ya empapadas. Ingrid echó las mantas a un lado e hizo que Ashe también se incorporara para poder enlazarse en un abrazo, cruzándole las piernas detrás de la espalda. Al ponerse así, la penetración fue fácil. Ingrid inspiró forzosamente entre dientes, sintió dolor pero luego la sensación fue más agradable. Trató de moverse y de agradable pasó a ser placentero. Ashe intentaba reprimir sus gemidos, seguía con sus manos en el trasero de Ingrid para aguantar su peso y sus embestidas. Ella empezó a embestirle más y más rápido. Ni siquiera intentaba contener sus gemidos, esa sensación era increíble y había valido la pena pasar por todas y cada una de las situaciones embarazosas de esa noche.

Ingrid se soltó del abrazo de Ashe, estaba cubierta de sudor y algo cansada, pero quería seguir. Se quedó tumbada con las piernas aún abiertas, invitando a que se le volviera a unir estando esta vez él encima. Ashe la penetró de nuevo, y se empezó a mover lentamente, saboreando cada milímetro del encuentro. Se inclinó sobre su pecho y lamió un pezón. Ingrid no se esperaba esto, le molestó al principio a causa de la sensibilidad. Ella misma puso a acariciarse el otro mientras su compañero seguía penetrándola con cariño, prefería esta postura más que la anterior y, además, no se cansaba tanto. Ashe empezó a acelerar el ritmo, se miraron a los ojos, jadeando, gimiendo, las sensaciones se iban volviendo más intensas por momentos. Estaban ambos a punto de llegar al clímax e Ingrid cruzó las piernas detrás de Ashe. Ambos gritaron por el placer que estaban sintiendo y luego se besaron con pasión, moviéndose aunque más despacio que antes. Estaban aún disfrutando el momento cuando sonaron doce campanadas en el reloj de la catedral. La cara de Ashe cambió de repente. Parecía estar horrorizado.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Ingrid― ¿Te he hecho daño?

―El… El baile…

―¿Qué?

―Yo quería… ―sollozó Ashe―. Yo quería estar bailando contigo a las doce…

Ingrid no pudo contener una gran carcajada. 

―¿Y no te ha parecido bien este baile? ―le abrazó recostándose junto a él en la cama de nuevo―. Incluso podría haber aún otra danza, ¿no crees?

―Sí, creo que tienes razón ―dijo Ashe secándose una lágrima, sintiéndose estúpido por preferir un baile con Ingrid antes que lo que acababan de hacer.

Ya habiendo dejado muy atrás sus inseguridades, nervios y vergüenzas, Ashe e Ingrid se abrazaron y contemplaron la belleza de la luna, que se podía ver a través de la ventana esa noche… Hasta que cayeron presos de sus deseos una vez más; y más tarde del sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así concluye la historia, dejad en los comentarios vuestras opiniones y discusiones sobre cabos sueltos o preguntas en general sobre el contexto de esta historia 
> 
> corregido y editado por: @MisaAbadeer


End file.
